McDreamy's McBaby?
by Emerald.City.Bar
Summary: Meredith is pregnant instead of having her appendix taken out. I know it's been down a thousand times. MerDer and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically I'm following the Grey's story line, but with Meredith pregnant and having that effect the story line a bit. I know it has been done a thousand times, but I have a few ideas and unlike other Meredith pregnant instead of having her appendix out, mine is not all happy and wonderful. There are some dark twists. This story has two main points of view and a few others that you will be able to tell. When the MDMDMD stuff comes along if it starts with a M first it will be Meredith's point of view and if it starts with a D first it will be Derek's.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's Anatomy or its characters just borrowing them for a fanfic. **

Chapter One "WHAT?"

"Oh holy crap! Are you pregnant?" Cristina said far to loudly for Meredith's liking. Meredith vomited into he nurse's station's trashcan again. As she stood up slightly Meredith sighed and quickly bent over to vomit into the trashcan.

"Oh this is just perfect." Addison groaned. Meredith looked up to watch Addison and Derek's conversation. Derek ran down the stairs to check on Meredith. "An adulterous love child."

"Goes along with an adulterous sociopath." Derek shot back looking quickly to Mark then, looking back to Addison. Addison walked away leaving Mark to watch Derek deal with Meredith. "Meredith." Derek sighed lovingly.

"You've done enough already." Bailey told Derek. George held Meredith's elbow while Bailey took her other one and they led her to an exam room, Cristina following behind them and leaving Derek there.

"Oh, oh doctor. I finished filling out the paperwork. When do you think I can take Shawny home?" Mrs. Sullivan asked. Bailey released Meredith's elbow and let George and Cristina take her the rest of the way. George opened the door and walked off somewhere to do something. Cristina helped a dissy Meredith into the room.

"Cristina you don't-"

"Lay down." Cristina said interrupting Meredith and helping her up onto the table. Cristina walked over to Meredith's abdomen and begun checking for tenderness. "So, who's the father?" Cristina asked with a hint of a smile on.

"I am not pregnant." Meredith insisted.

"I didn't think I was pregnant when I was pregnant either, but abdominal pain, fever, the nonstop vomiting-"

"I'm not pregnant." She insisted once again this time with pain stretched across her face.

"You don't know who the father is, do you?" Cristina said smiling. Meredith looked at her for a second.

"It would have to be Derek's," She said knowingly. "There's no way it could be Finn's." Meredith stated. Cristina looked up then trailed her eyes to Meredith's face.

"You haven't had sex with the vet yet?" Cristina said shocked. Meredith shook her head no. Cristina scoffed. "You got to get out of that relationship. Immediately."

"I can't be pregnant. Can I?" Meredith asked with a worry face on.

"With McBaby." Cristina added. Cristina pushed on a hurtful spot on Meredith's abdomen and Meredith scrunched up her face and made a noise of pain.

"Was I this mean to you," Bailey opened the door and walked in as Meredith finished. "When you were pregnant?"

"Oh, I thought you said you weren't pregnant?" Cristina reminded.

"Bailey I'm not, right?" Meredith asked. Bailey stayed quiet for a second.

"Why did I end up with the sex crazed interns?" Bailey remarked. Meredith looked at her with a pleading look and Cristina turned to look at Bailey's face. "Your pregnant. I'll give you the rest of the day off, but you need to be back here tomorrow no excuses." She ripped the Band-Aid off quick and easy. Cristina turned around again to look at Meredith. With Meredith staring a Bailey not knowing how to respond, Cristina turned and gave Bailey a nod for a go ahead to leave the room.

The second Bailey left the room Cristina turned to Meredith and asked, "Are you-"

"Crap." Meredith whispered interrupting Cristina's question. Cristina opened her mouth to speak again. "Crap. Crap." Meredith's head fell back on the table and she closed her eyes. Cristina stood there looking at her.

"What do you need, obviously not tequila, or alcohol? Um… do you need-" Cristina's words were cut short by Meredith.

"Work. I need work." Meredith stated sitting up and getting off the table. Cristina watched her, in shock; walk to the door and into the busy hospital halls.

MDMDMDMDM

_I have to get away. I have to get away. Run away from all things. Go to somewhere quiet, somewhere safe, somewhere I know no one would look for me at, and somewhere that Finn would defiantly never find me. _Meredith quickly ducked into a supply closet. She sat on the ground and tears started to roll down her face. _Why here? Why now?_

The door opened and Addison came in, Addison of all people. As she looked around the darken room Addison saw her. She stared at her for a second and when Meredith's eyes caught her eyes she quickly looked away. "Addison?" Meredith said quietly. Addison quickly looked back up at Meredith.

"Yes." She answered.

"How did you know Derek was the one?" Meredith asked out of the blue. Addison was taken back by the question.

"Excuse me?" She answered. Meredith wiped some tears off her cheeks.

"I know you hate me and all. You don't owe me anything." Addison started to look around the room, uncomfortable. "I want him to be the one, but I would now if he was the one, right? You knew, right?" Meredith asked. Addison sighed and thought for a second.

"You don't… I didn't…know. I just…" Addison let a breath of air out. "Derek's the kind of guy… I just knew he wouldn't hurt me." Addison paused looking at Meredith's tear stained cheeks. "I mean not on purpose, any way. Not the way I hurt him." Addison finished.

"He hurt me." Meredith sighed. "When he chose you." She stated. Meredith sniffled.

"I should have let him go." Addison let out a deep sigh. "I should have stepped aside. Been a better person. I…should've…a lot of things." Addison said. They looked at each other.

"Me too." Meredith agreed. "A lot of things."

"I don't hate you." Addison informed Meredith, with a small smile on.

"How come we never talked like this before?" Meredith asked with the same small smile on. Tears ran down her cheeks again and she wiped a few off. Leaving the rest.

"The only reason we are talking like this at all is, because you look like crap and you will never tell anyone about this ever. Take it to your grave." Addison ordered Meredith. Meredith sniffled and gave a little laugh out.

"If you take it to your grave to we have a deal." Meredith said through tears. Addison turned around and left the supply closet. Leaving Meredith to herself.

_I need air. _

DMDMDMDMD

"Hey, Addison." Derek said, while passing her in the hall.

"Hey. Um… Derek?" Addison started.

"What?" Derek said stopping in his tracks and turning to face her.

"Meredith…" Addison stated.

"Yeah?" Derek asked confused.

"Don't um…don't hurt her again." Addison told him. Derek nodded him head and went to find Burke.

DMDMDMDMD

"Doctor Bailey wanted to know if you still needed an intern?" Cristina asked Derek.

"No I'm fine. How's uh Doctor Grey?" Derek asked smoothly.

"Oh, she's fine. Never better." Cristina said like it was nothing. Derek and Burke looked at her like she was crazy. "Ha, yeah." Cristina said quietly in an awkward state. She quickly turned around and exited the room. Burke sighed. Derek shook his hand and exited the room. He was going to find Meredith.

MDMDMDMDM

_I can't believe I came here. Here of all places. Why did I come here? This is stupid. I should leave. It's so quiet and I don't even know if he would come here to fine me. _

DMDMDMDMD

_Where is she? I've checked the locker room, the tunnels, the on-call rooms, and the OR board. Maybe I should call her just to make sure she's alright. _

"Doctor Bailey." Derek called out into the hallway. _Damnit she didn't hear me._ "Doctor Bailey! Bailey!" Derek said as he finally caught up with her.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently. Derek was taken back for a second. Bailey looked like she was getting angry at her so he snapped out of it.

"Do you know where Mer- Doctor Grey is?" He asked trying his best to be professional. Bailey scoffed and turned around walking away from him. "Wait."

"You're an idiot. She got the rest of the day off." She replied. Derek walked around her and stood in her path.

"Is she okay?" He asked concerned. Bailey rolled her eyes, but Derek caught them in a battle and she saw that he was genuinely concerned for his girlfriend or something. Then, she realized that he didn't know.

"She's fine." Bailey said trying to get around he once again. Derek stood in her path again and she huffed.

"Then, why did you give her the rest of the day off?" He asked. Bailey groaned.

"She vomited, not once, not twice, not three times, four times. She needed to go home. Derek let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, thanks." He replied and let Bailey pas him. She shook her head as she passed him.

"Stupid." She said under her breath. Derek turned around to look at her in awe. If it was anyone else he would have punished them or given them a interns job instead of a residents, but it was bailey.

"You know I'm your boss." He said loud enough for her to hear him. She waved her hand at him and kept on walking.

_I should defiantly call Meredith._

MDMDMDMDM

Ring, Ring, Ring

Meredith heard her cell ring. She looked at the caller id and groaned. _If I don't pick up, he'll just keep on calling. _

Ring, Ring, Ring

_Second ring, maybe I don't have to pick up. Maybe he'll just stop calling._

Ring, Ring, Ring

_God! _Meredith picked up her phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello." She said casually.

"Meredith!" She heard come through the phone. Meredith's face cringed from the loud voice.

"Yeah?" She breathed.

"How are you doing?" He asked smoothly.

"Fine." She answered a little to quickly. Hoping that he didn't hear the lie.

"Meredith." He said sadly.

"Derek, really I'm fine." She replied.

"You threw up four times just in the few minutes I was near you."

"Well I didn't throw up after that. So I'm fine." She lied.

"Okay." Derek caved. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"Derek thank you for calling, to check on me. You didn't have to do that." She told him. She could hear Derek laughing on the other end of the call.

"I'm your boyfriend. These are things boyfriends do, when they can't find you at work. What does your other boyfriend not call to check up on you in the middle of the day." Derek said and Meredith could just see the smile stretched across his face.

"Well." A beeping coming from her phone cut her off. As she looked at the caller id she saw Finn's number. She sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Derek asked concerned.

"Oh, uh Finn's calling me. We really need to talk." Meredith said.

"Oh, okay." Derek stated sadly.

"What? No! No, it's not a bad thing. Please don't be sad." Meredith said scared he would break up with her before she got the chance to say some important things.

"Yeah. Okay. Bye." Derek said a little happier. Meredith smiled.

"Bye, Derek." Meredith said and hung up on him.

"Meredith Grey." She stated.

"Hi, Meredith Grey." Finn said trying to be funny. Meredith didn't laugh not wanting to string him along just to dump him at the end. When Finn didn't hear her laughing anymore he stopped. "So, I was just checking up on you. You weren't at your house and I stopped by at the hospital and they said you went home for the day. Are you okay?" Finn asked. Meredith sighed and bit her lip.

"Finn, can we go somewhere to get coffee and talk?" She asked trying to keep some pep in her voice.

"Yeah." Finn answered. Meredith and Finn set a place to meet and Meredith was on her way back to the city.

DMDMDMDMD

Derek hung up the phone. He let out a breath of air and his pager went off. "Uggg. Why right now." He whispered under his breath.

"Mr. Sullivan. I'm gonna recommend a night of observation in the ICU, before Doctor Sloan proceeds with your surgery." Derek told the patient.

"Is that really necessary, Doctor Shepherd?" Mark asked. Derek walked away from the patient's bed with Mark following him. Mark leaned into him. "The longer we wait the higher the risk of infection." Mark informed.

"Right you can support the life threating injuries before you do cosmetic, Doctor Sloan." Derek said madly.

"He's not here for a face lift, Derek. He's a burn victim." Mark informed.

"Why did you ask for a consult, if you've already established a course of action?"

"Because I thought you were good enough at your job to put aside the-" Derek cut Mark of.

"Do not tell me how to do my job. Now you're telling me how to do my-" Derek said angrily.

"Please, I'm sure it's complicated. And I know Shawny's sorry for lighting that smoke. He was trying to keep his word to Doctor Bailey. He told her he wasn't gonna smoke when he got home. And he was…just trying to keep his word… he knows he did wrong. But he's… he's a salesman that's who he is. So, could you please just fix his face? Could you do that for us please?" Mrs. Sullivan said. Derek and Mark looked at each other. Derek walked toward the nurse's station and Mark followed him.

"What happened between me and Addison is so unforgivable? How do you justify what happened between you and Meredith?" Mark asked as Derek put his lab coat on.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"You want me to be the bad guy. Fine, but I'm not the only bad guy. Derek you and me… we're the same." Mark informed. Derek stared at Mark for a second before walking away.

MDMDMDMDM

"Meredith." Finn smiled when he saw Meredith walk into the coffee shop. Meredith gave him a little smile. Finn got up and leaned in to kiss Meredith. At the last second she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. When Finn pulled back he looked disappointed. Meredith gave him another small smile. She sat down across from him and as Finn sat down she let out a sigh just loud enough to Finn to hear. "Hey, are you okay?" Finn asked. Meredith shook her head.

"You shouldn't ask that." Meredith said quietly.

"I care about you." Finn said genuinely.

"No, Finn. Really you shouldn't ask that." Meredith said. She bit her lip and looked him in the eye. Finn pulled back from his lean on the table. His face showed realization. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. Meredith sighed.

"So, it's Derek." Finn more so stated then asked. Meredith slightly nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry." She was holding back tears. Knowing Finn was the better guy and she should tell him about the baby and hope he would raise it with her, but there was almost no chance of that and she didn't love Finn. She was in love with Derek. They both let out sighs.

"Can I ask why?" Finn let out.

"You are a great guy. … You're a wonderful guy. And you may even be the better guy." Meredith sadly smiled and took a deep breath in. "But…"

"He's the one." Finn said. _He understood. _

"And I wish he wasn't." Meredith said with a smile.

"He's gonna hurt you again." Finn informed her. Meredith nodded her head and let her eyes look up at the ceiling not wanting the tears to come. Not then, not when she was breaking his heart and he wasn't even crying. Even with her trying not to cry the tears came and she quickly wiped them off. "And I won't be here." Finn nodded his head.

"Damn hormones." Meredith said wiping the tears away as fast as she could. Finn stopped in his tracks. He walked back around to see Meredith's face.

"Are you pregnant?" Finn asked quietly. Meredith wiped some tears way.

"Yes." She said. Finn sat down again.

"So you broke up with me because you're pregnant and then you lie to me and say it's because of Derek?" Finn asked. Meredith's head shot up and she gave him a dirty look.

"No! I love him." Meredith said getting up from the chair. Finn sat there dumbfounded. He got up and followed her out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be lied to." Finn said as he grabbed her hand. Meredith flinched and pulled her hand away from him. "Uh… sorry." Meredith looked at him.

"I didn't lie to you. I love Derek he is the one." Meredith said.

"Even though you don't want him to be?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Meredith choked out getting teary eyed again. Finn nodded his head.

"Okay…" He walked toward what Meredith presumed was he car, before tuning around. "Take care of yourself." With that he walked away. Meredith let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She got in her car.

_I need air. I need to breath. _Meredith drove until she found the place she was before. Hoping this time she wouldn't have to talk to anyone this time. _I just need some peace and quiet._

DMDMDMDMDMD

_Should I call Meredith to see where and when she wants to talk or should I let her call me. I'm too tired. I'll let her call me._

Derek drove into his makeshift drive way and saw Meredith's car. _What the? Wait she's here. _Derek got out of the car and walked up onto the porch. He opened the door and took two steps inside. He looked into the bedroom and didn't see her. Derek stood there confused before walking outside again. He sighed and looked in her car to see if she was still in there. _Nope. _Derek walked into the trailer and turned the lights off. He got a flashlight and walked the property. He got closer to the cliff and saw a little glow of light. A smile stretched its way across his face. He turned off his flashlight and put it in his pocket. He slowly made his way over to Meredith. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin rested on her knees. Derek sat down beside her.

MDMDMDMDM

_Crap, he found me. _"Hey." Meredith said.

"Meredith…" Derek started.

"I broke up with Finn." Meredith blurted out. Derek looked at her in shock. She turned her head to looked out at the view and continued. "I…you…it's just…" Meredith sighed. "You're the one." She said. Derek looked out at the view and smiled.

"Meredith, I..." Derek turned to look at Meredith. She continued to look out at he view and Derek put his hand under her chin and turned her head to look him in the eyes. He smiled when she unconsciously liked her lips. "I love you." Derek said. Meredith smiled as Derek leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was soft and innocent. When they pulled back from the kiss Meredith opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and leaned into him again. "What?" Derek laughed. Meredith pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Um… I love you, too." Meredith said with a smile. Derek nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay. Now, what were you going to say before?" Derek asked. Meredith leaned her head on Derek's chest and let out a deep breath. She was silent. Derek squeezed her a little letting her know that she could say what she needed to.

"Derek, I'm…I'm pregnant." She let out. Derek tensed. Meredith turned to look him in the eye.

"I don't understand." Derek said dumbfound.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked.

"You broke up with…Finn." Derek reminded.

"Yes, because I love you. You're the one for me." Meredith said._ That was cheesy. Are my hormones making me cheesy? God Cristina better not hear about this._

"But Finn." Derek said. Meredith looked at him confused. _Oh he thinks Finn's the father. Wait what no! _

"Derek, Finn…I never…we never." Meredith paused hoping she wouldn't have to say it. Derek obviously didn't understand what she was saying. She groaned. "Derek we never had sex." She exclaimed. Derek's eyes widened.

"Oh." That was all he could get out. Meredith nodded her head.

"You're the father." Meredith said. She reached for his hand and placed it uncomfortably below her stomach. Derek gave her a big smile.

"Our baby?" Derek said. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Yes our baby." She smiled and turned around to look out at the view.

"Your gonna keep it, right?" Derek asked suddenly. Meredith didn't turn around she just continued to look out at the view.

"Yes, Derek. I can't kill something we made together." She whispered just loud enough for Derek to hear. Derek smiled and his thoughts went to the baby Meredith was carrying.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this is really long over due. I really don't have much of an excuse, but I'm going to try and make an effort at one. I had writer's bock with this story, because I didn't want to do something that was already done and I didn't want to totally follow the show but at the same time I wanted to follow the show a little. My other excuse would have to be the fact that there was school (final exams, me freaking out, end of school parties, and lots of studying) and I was feeling rather bad as in yucky for a while there and was working on another story. But there is a good thing about me starting or continuing this story again You get updates. Yay! Okay sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Or any lines I might use. Or any of its characters. **

Chapter 2 "Pregnancy, Dirty Mistresses, & Divorce"

"Why God why?" Meredith whined over the toilet. She hadn't stopped vomiting for ten minutes and all she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and eat toast cover in honey. "Derek." she weakly yelled. Derek ran into the bathroom with a plate of toast and a bottle of honey in his hands.

"Yeah?" He asked out of breath. She smiled softly at him and reached out for his hand. Derek placed the bottle of honey on top of the toast and puled Meredith into a standing position. "Sorry I took so long. Izzie kept asking me if I wanted another muffin or cookie. Then, when I refused she started to roll off new ideas to do with her eight point seven million dollars. But I got you toast and honey." He smiled as she walked over to brush her teeth.

"It's okay. You didn't miss much. Just me vomiting last nights dinner." She informed. Derek frowned at her and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to stay in bed for the next twenty minutes before we have to go in?" He asked giving her sad eyes.

"No." She sighed grabbing the toast and chewing on it. He offered her the honey but she pushed it way shaking her head no. "I'm gonna get dressed. Then, go in early." She smiled weakly.

"Is it okay if I go in with you?" He asked. She looked over her shoulder at him with a look that said, 'Are you stupid?'

"You have to go finalize your divorce today." She reminded. He nodded his head but looked at her with a worried face. She rolled her eyes at him. "Go I'll be fine. George can drive me if you really want him to. He has to go in with me anyways." Meredith suggested. She saw the look of worry get replaced with happiness. He walked over to her and kissed her goodbye.

"Love ya." He called out running out of her bedroom.

"Bye." She yelled after him.

MDMDMDM

"Izzie you have to get that check out of my house. It makes me uncomfortable sitting in the kitchen." Meredith ordered. Izzie ignored her and kept going on about what she is going to do with her new money. _Sure ignore me. It's not like I can't kick you out on the street if I wanted to. Oh wait I can. Remember that. What am I kidding myself? I couldn't kick anyone out of my house. I take in too many strays. _

"Do you think she needs help?" George whispered into Meredith's ear in the middle of Izzie's rant about B-n-Bs. _Yes! She's talking about money that the dead love of her life left her. _

"The love of her life that is now dead left her eight point seven million dollars. She's probably still grieving and talking about doing something with the money is helping." Meredith whispered back.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Izzie asked.

"A patient." Meredith mumbled.

"Bailey." George mumbled. Meredith looked over at him and then looked over to Izzie's confused face.

"I'm gonna puke." Meredith yelled running out of the room to the closets bathroom. _Poor George. I probably should have stayed and helped him explain what we were talking about to Izzie. Well to bad. I don't want to tell Izzie that we don't think she's okay. Or that George doesn't think she's okay. Whatever._

DMDMDMD

_She's going to be fine. She's Meredith. Meredith survives everything. Yeah she's carrying my child, but she is very talented and would do everything in her power to keep the baby and herself out of harm. I trust her with my life. I trust her with our child's life. I trust the love of my life._

MDMDMDM

"Why doesn't she just cash the check?" Alex asked. Meredith shrugged.

"It's a lot of money. Like a lot." George daydreamed. _What could you possibly be thinking about George? You know what I don't want to know._

"If I had that money I would buy a hospital and fill it with sick people. That way I wouldn't have to be stuck in the pit all day and I could get all the surgeries I wanted." Cristina daydreamed along with George. _That sounds like a good idea. I would do that. _

"You're a psycho." George mumbled to Cristina. Meredith laughed and turned to her locker. _That might possible be true._

"Whatever." Cristina mumbled tying her shoes.

"She should deposit it. Then she'd make even more money out of it." Alex suggested.

"Stop talking about me." Izzie said on the other side of the lockers. Everyone stopped and guilt washed over them. "Anyways I'm not the one with the problem. Meredith is." Izzie said walking to their side of the lockers.

"What's wrong with me?" Meredith asked looking at everyone.

"You're the pregnant intern." Izzie simply stated. _What the hell? Since when does being pregnant take you down a pole? I'm carrying another person. Hell I'm growing another person. I should go over and beyond all of your heads. _

"So what?! I'm pregnant. It doesn't mean I can't kick your asses during surgery." She responded slamming her locker and walking out of the locker room. She stuck her head back in the room. "Izzie is the one with the big check and the problem." Meredith yelled to her friends. She walked away going to find Bailey.

MDMDMDM

"Doctor Bailey." Meredith sighed. Bailey turned to look at her.

"Grey, how are you doing?" She asked trying her best to be tuff but knowing that her question was soft.

"I don't want to talk about me. Medicine. We… can we talk about medicine?" She informed. Bailey nodded her head.

"Yes, we have a kid in the pit who needs a check. Mr. Robinson in room one five six two needs to be changed and you need to take the drain out of his abdomen. After you do that for me Sloan requested you today. Don't give me that look. He requested you. I have no power if an attending requests one of my interns." Bailey rolled off. Meredith sighed and made her way down to the pit.

DMDMDMD

"Addison, good morning." Derek greeted waiting next to her. She nodded in his direction.

"Derek." She replied. He looked up and saw her distancing herself. It wouldn't have been noticed through normal eyes or eyes that didn't spend close to twelve years with this woman. The tight grip her hands had on her purse, the way her lips were pulled into a tight thin line, the way she was staring straight ahead and the way her breathing was looking forced.

"Addison?" Derek asked. She turned her head to look at him and he found the coldness deep in her eyes.

"Yes." She responded. He gave her a sad look and he saw her take a deep breath.

"You're not okay, are you?" He stated. She cleared her throat.

"Derek, I want you to know your sister called this morning to tell me she didn't understand why we couldn't work anymore. When I explained that we just weren't in love or how we didn't know how to talk to each other anymore she called bullshit and told me I could have tried harder. Derek I'm pretty sure your family blames me for our divorce. I can deal with you blaming me. I can deal with your mother or your friends and Meredith blaming me. But I always thought that your sisters were true family to me. To realize they think it's all my fault and you're off scot free. It hurts." She informed. Derek swallowed. _Wow. Even Meredith knows the truth and even she would never only blame Addison for the divorce. I'll tell them the truth. I have to right?_

"Addison, I'm so sorry. I'll tell them the truth. How it's not your fault. I was included in the decision and the making of our divorce. And for the record my friends and Meredith don't think it was your fault in our divorce. Meredith in fact thinks it's my fault and she told me if I ever made her feel like I made you felt before Mark she would kick my ass and force me to pay attention to her. I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you and lost contact with you. But I want to make it clear that it isn't only your fault. We are both to blame. It takes two to get married and two to make the decision of breaking that promise." Derek told her truthfully. Addison nodded her head and the lawyer came out. _God that made me feel horrible. I was hoping this day would only make me feel bad not horrible._

MDMDMDM

_She's pregnant. Such a surprise. Why do kids have sex so early? I was sixteen when I had my first. This kid is fourteen. Yeah it's just two years younger but still that two years is a very big two years._

"Okay, Payton your pregnant." Meredith said professionally. Payton's mother gasped and turned to her daughter. Payton's face was scrunched up.

"You've been having sex!" The mother yelled. Payton looked up at Meredith.

"It can't be true. We wore protection. He had a condom." She said. Meredith sighed.

"See this test right here." Meredith said pointing to a spot. Payton nodded her head as her mother paced. "Well it's a pregnancy test. These numbers are your hormone levels and as a teenager they should be odd but these numbers mean you in fact are pregnant. That is why it says a positive." Meredith explained. Payton looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't want to keep it. I… I want to get rid of it." She cried. Her mother came over to the bed.

"You're keeping this child. It's a sin to kill a child." Her mother yelled. Payton's looked over at Meredith with a pleading face then looked back to her mother.

"Mom! It's my body. I'm the one who has to live with this. It's my decision." Payton yelled. Meredith edged her way to the door._ This is very awkward. Why did I have to get this case?_ "Doctor Grey! It is my choice, right!" Payton yelled. Meredith froze.

"Actually since you are under aged you have to get your parents permission. But Mrs. Mitchell it is your daughter's body. And her child." Meredith said weakly. Mrs. Mitchell's face relaxed and Meredith saw understanding come across her face.

"Payton May Mitchell are you absolutely sure you will never regret this decision you are making." She said firmly. Payton swallowed and nodded her head. "I need you to talk. To answer me." She ordered.

"I'm absolutely sure. There is never going to be a regret. I know if I don't do this I will regret it multiple times in my life." She answered. Meredith took another step backward closer to the door.

"Doctor Grey." The mother said loudly. Meredith froze for the second time.

"Yes, Mrs. Mitchell." Meredith answered. Mrs. Mitchell turned around and took hold of her daughter's hand.

"Schedule a abortion." The mother said firmly. Meredith swallowed and nodded her head.

"Um… I would if I could, but you have to go up to the Gynecologist to schedule that appointment." Meredith informed. Mrs. Mitchell nodded her head.

"Okay, can you get someone to discharge us?" She asked.

"You don't have to be discharged. You can leave. You already paid, correct." Meredith asked. Mrs. Mitchell nodded her head. Meredith smiled. "Okay, then you can uh leave." She answered. Mrs. Mitchell nodded her head and Meredith quickly excited the room. _Finally. I don't think I could have survived hearing another thing about abortion or teen pregnancy._

DMDMDMD

"Okay, thank you. Goodbye." Derek stated shaking the lawyers hand.

"I'll take this to the court later." He said nodding his head. Derek smiled and walked out of the room Addison following him closely.

"Bye, Derek." Addison stated walking to her car. Derek got in his own and smiled driving to the hospital.

MDMDMDM

"Doctor Sloan, you requested me." Meredith said walking up to Mark. He smiled over at her.

"Yes, my fellow dirty mistress." He said smiling. "Walk with me." He said walking toward the elevators. Meredith groaned and followed him.

"What are we doing today?" She asked somewhat excited.

"I'm taking off a woman's breast. You are going to entertain me and make my sadness of taking a wonderful possession away from the world go away." Mark informed.

"Why do you think I'm going to do that?" She asked. Mark turned to her smiling.

"If you do as I say first you will be in an OR most of the day and second you might be able to assist me. You would be the first intern to assist me with anything other than sexual favors." He said smiling. Meredith rolled her eyes at him.

"As long as I'm in a OR today I will do as you say. But it has to be things that I or Derek wouldn't punch you in the face for." Meredith informed. Mark put his hands up in defeat.

"I would never make a move on you. You belong to Derek. You might be hot and smart, but I only see you as the love of Derek's life. If you were naked in front of me all I would see would be Derek's fist coming down on my face and Derek written all over you. When I look at your face if anything besides appropriate comes into my mind I think about what Derek would do if he ever knew." Mark informed.

"That's a nice thought." Meredith mumbled. Mark laughed and they entered the patient's room.

DMDMDMD

"Yang! Cristina!" Derek yelled. Cristina stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Yes?" She asked irritated.

"Do you know where Meredith is?" He asked quickly. She groaned.

"Jeez McDreamy you're pushy. I think she might be prepping Sloan's patient." She answered. Derek nodded his head and ran to the elevator. _Find Meredith. Find Meredith. Find Meredith. Find Meredith. Wait she's with Sloan. Why? I thought she was with Addison today. Wait why would I rather want her to spend the day with Addison? Whatever. I have to find Meredith._

MDMDMDM

Meredith stood next to the nurses' station and yawned. _I hate being tired. _She wrote a few things down on Miss Young's chart. She felt someone come up behind her. She was about to turn around when she felt to hands come down on her shoulders and a chin on top of one hand. She smiled.

"Mark, what if Derek sees." Meredith said playfully. She heard Derek choke and he quickly turned her around.

"Don't do that." He said. She laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Mark gave me a lecture on how he would never even think about me in a bad way because of you. So, I wouldn't worry." Meredith laughed. Derek let her go and tried to hide his smile.

"The lawyer said it was practically final. All he has to do is go to the judge and get him to sign it and we're done. He also said he would try to do it later in the day. He'll call me when it's final." Derek said smiling. Meredith smiled back and he pulled her to an on-call room.

"Derek." She laughed. He pushed her into the small room and closed the door. He locked it and started to kiss her. "Derek, no." She said pushing him off her.

"Why?" He whined. Meredith gave him a lot.

"Not until it's final." She said firmly.

"Fine." Derek groaned. He let her go.

"Love you." Meredith said giving him another peck on the lips. "I got to go. I've got surgery with Sloan. If you want you can watch." She said smiling and leaving the room. _God. Why did he have to start the kissing? When he knows we can't finish until the divorce is final. I'm already horny, really horny. Pregnant horny, which I've heard, is a bitch. And know I'm learning that pregnant horny is a bitch._

DMDMDMD

_If I ever got to meet the person who invented paperwork I wouldn't hesitate killing them. In fact I don't think anyone would hesitate killing the person who invented paperwork. Paperwork sucks. Worst part of being Head of Neurosurgery. Maybe I could go watch Meredith's surgery. No it's also Mark's surgery. I don't want him to think I'm watching it to watch him preform surgery. Plus it's not even that good of a surgery. I'll suffer through stupid paperwork._

MDMDMDM

"Anything and everything that is not to do with medical things stays in this room and only this room. Nurses, Doctor Right, do you understand." Mark's voice boomed through the OR.

"Yes." A few nurses said and Doctor Right answered. Mark nodded his head.

"Good. Because if I hear anything from this room came out I would have all of you in very big trouble. I can pull strings." Mark informed. Some nurses' eyes looked somewhat frightened and Doctor Right nodded his head. "Okay, then. Grey, do you want to talk about anything." Mark asked. Meredith looked up at him from her position across the table with the suction in her hand.

"No, Doctor Sloan. Not really." She answered. Mark nodded his head.

"Okay, then. Are you feeling okay?" He asked. Meredith took her eyes off the surgery and placed them on Mark's face.

"I'm feeling fine, Doctor Sloan." She informed. He nodded his head and hummed.

"How's that excited friend of yours? Um Karev I think." Mark said. Meredith nodded her head.

"I don't know how he is, I'd guess he's good." Meredith answered. Mark hummed again.

"What about Yang? You two are close, right? How is she?" He asked. _Why won't he just shut up? I don't want to talk. All I want to do is this surgery._

"She's good too." Meredith said.

"You're annoyed by me, aren't you?" Mark stated. Meredith looked up at him.

"No, Doctor Sloan. I am not annoyed by you." She stated. Mark laughed.

"Grey, you can tell me if I annoy you. You're the only intern that can tell me off. You're my fellow dirty mistress."

"I'm not a dirty mistress anymore." She mumbled.

"Right sorry. You're not a dirty mistress anymore. But you will always be apart of our club and we will always be apart of that club." He informed. Meredith smiled behind her mask and helped him finished the surgery with him shooting her questions every once in a while.

DMDMDMD

_Ugh, the nurses' station is not a better place to do paperwork._ Derek shifted on his feet and rolled his shoulders. He quickly looked up to see people running and strolling down the hallway. He went back to his paperwork and focused on it for a while. He felt her presents and turned around to find her walking slowly and tiredly toward him. He smiled and turned around to close the chart he was working on. She came up beside him and handed a nurse what he presumed was Mark's patient's chart. "How was the surgery?" He asked. She looked over at him as if she didn't see him there before.

"Good, I guess." She answered walking toward the elevator. He quickly followed behind her.

"What do you mean I guess?" He said slipping into the elevator with her. She looked at him tiredly and shrugged.

"Mark was asking a lot of questions." She answered.

"That's a good thing, right? He was asking you questions testing your ability to be a doctor."

"Not really. Some were medical questions, but mostly they were just random questions." She said stepping out of the elevator and making her way to the intern locker room. "It was fine really. I was in the OR for most of the day."

"You're tired." He stated.

"Yes I'm tired. I want to sleep." She said walking into the locker room and expecting Derek to wait outside for her.

"Do you want to go to the trailer or your house?" He asked sitting down in front of her locker. Meredith looked back at him and realized no one else was in the locker room so it was fine.

"Trailer, I don't have to get up as early tomorrow." She took her scrub top off and reached for her blouse. He hummed and she looked back at him. "What?" She asked buttoning up her blouse.

"Nothing." He stated shaking his head. She shrugged and changed into her jeans. He reached around her and took her coat and bag out of her locker. She sat down beside him and pulled her shoes on. Derek stood up and placed her bag on the bench. She stood up after him and allowed him to help her into her coat. He fixed her hair when she picked up her bag. "Come on lets go." He whispered walking to the car with her.

MDMDMDM

"Yes a soft bed." Meredith mumbled falling onto the bed fully clothed. Derek laughed and fell right bedside her. He kissed her cheek and stood back up. He shed his shirt and pants.

"Mer, get undressed." He laughed.

"No." She moaned. Derek laughed and pulled her to him by the ankles. He pulled her shoes off and groaned.

"Mer, come on." He whined. Meredith giggled and shook her head.

"I don't want to." She whined back. He laughed and pulled on her pants.

"Please." He begged. Meredith laughed and sat up.

"Okay." She said taking her top off and shimming out of her pants. "Happy?" She asked crawling back up the bed and under the covers. He laughed and got into bed next to her.

"Almost." He whispered. She raised an eyebrow and he unclasped her bar pulling it off her.

"No, I said no sex." She said pushing in father away from her. He smiled.

"It's done." He said. She looked at him and he nodded his head to confirm. Meredith's face broke out into a big smile. She lunged forward and gave him a hard kiss.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips.

"Me too."

MDMDMD

"Okay, was that just me or was that like the best sex we or anybody has ever had?" Meredith said happily. Derek laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

"It was pretty great, Mer." He said she smiled and turned around so he could spoon her. "But then again with you something new always happens." Derek said laughing.

"I could say the same thing." Meredith laughed. Derek kissed her shoulder and turned the light off.

"Night, Mer." He mumbled.

"Goodnight, Der." She mumbled back. Their hands met and rested on top of wear their growing child rested safely with their mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I take long on updates with this story. I usually write something for this story then go back and change it so much until I'm finally get satisfied with it. I have an excuse, which you don't want to hear, and you just want to read but I'm bored and this gets my writing juices flowing. I had some family problems that took my attention way from it and I went over to Europe, which involved me not having a computer. Anyway chapter 3! Yay! Read! Oh and review if you want it makes my day sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's. **

Chapter 3 "Emotions"

"Meredith." Derek whispered into her bare shoulder. Meredith shifted and mumbled something incoherent. "Meredith, wake up." Derek said softly. He ran his hand over her stomach and stopped just above their child. He smiled and turned her onto her back. "Meredith, wake up." He whispered onto her cheek.

"No." She groaned. Meredith put her hands over her face and sighed. Derek smiled and put his head on her belly.

"Your Mommy doesn't want to wake up, baby." Derek whispered. "But she has to. We have to get to work." Derek paused and looked up at Meredith's face. She sighed and turned back to her belly. "Your Mommy's stubborn. She's always been stubborn. I like that about her. Sometimes not all the time." Derek informed. Meredith laughed and took her hands off her face.

"Your stubble tickles." She mumbled pulling his face up to her. She gave him a quick kiss then scrunched her up. "You have morning breath. Brush your teeth." She informed pushing him off her. Derek cleared his throat and got off the bed. He pulled on boxers and walked to the small bathroom. "Were you talking to the baby?" Meredith asked standing and starting the shower.

"Yeah." Derek informed with a mouthful of toothpaste and a toothbrush. Meredith nodded her head at him and started the coffee. "Mer, you can't have coffee remember." Derek said stepping out into the small hallway.

"I know. I'm starting it for you. Just because I can't have it doesn't mean I can't smell it. Don't tell Cristina I'm being domestic. " Meredith informed. Derek grunted and spit out the toothpaste in his mouth.

"I'll be quick." He stated stepping into the shower.

"Derek!" Meredith whined. She opened the door and glared at Derek. He laughed at her.

"You can join me if you want." He stated running his head under the water stream.

"We don't have time today."

"We won't do anything. It will be faster if you join me." Derek said taking her hands and pulling her into the shower stall.

MDMDMDM

_Stupid brain man. Now I'm going to be late._ "Your late." Cristina laughed changing into her scrubs.

"So are you." Meredith said taking her top off and changing.

"What having mind blowing orgasms with McDreamy?" _Yes, whatever._

"We stayed at the trailer." Meredith tried for an excuse.

"Please, you're late cause you had sex." Cristina informed trying to out run Meredith in finding Bailey.

"Shut up. Why are you late? Burke keeping you busy?" Meredith laughed. Cristina groaned.

"No, I slept in. Alarm didn't go off." Cristina mumbled. Meredith laughed and slipped in-between Alex and George as Cristina slipped behind them.

"Cristina, you're late." Bailey growled. _Don't sell me out. Don't sell me out._

"So is Meredith." Cristina said pointing at Meredith. _Bitch! Shut up, Cristina! _

"Cristina, you have the pit." Bailey instructed looking down at a chart.

"What? But-" Cristina whined.

"No, buts. I assign you something. You take it. You are interns. I say jump you say how high. Cristina, pit. Alex, Montgomery wants you. Meredith, you're with…" Bailey groaned and looked up at Meredith's questioning face. "Meredith, you're with Shepherd." _Cool._ "George, you're with me today." Bailey informed walking away from her interns as George followed like her puppy.

"Stupid pit." Cristina grumbled. Meredith laughed. "You're with Shepherd. You get surgeries and you get to have fun. There better be something good today." She growled walking to the elevators. Cristina turned around to look back at Meredith to see her stick her tongue out at Cristina.

DMDMDMD

_ Yes, it's my day to have Meredith. Wait, no. I always have Meredith. I get to teach Grey today. Yeah that sounds better._ "I'm with you today. So, what do we have?" Meredith asked walking in step with him. Derek looked over at her and smiled. He handed her the chart and looked down at his phone.

"You're going to assist me today." Derek informed before they walked into the patient room. _This is going to be fun._

MDMDMDM

"That went well." Meredith and Derek stood side-by-side scrubbing out.

"Yeah, it did. We do work well together. In and out of the OR." Derek grinned over at her and handed her a towel. Meredith rolled her eyes at him but took the towel.

"You're too cocky." She laughed and walked out in front of him.

"Ah, I don't think so." Derek leaned into her from behind gave her butt a gently slap.

"Doctor Grey, come with me?" Bailey stated. Meredith looked back at Derek confused but he shrugged.

"Doctor Bailey, Grey's with me today." Derek said running up to catch Bailey.

"I am very well aware of the, Doctor Shepherd. But I need Meredith." Bailey looked into his eyes and Derek pleading and sorrow.

"Miranda, what's wrong?" Derek whispered. Meredith looked at Derek's soft face and Bailey's worried face.

"I need Grey." She softly informed. Derek looked back at Meredith and she nodded her head taking Bailey's elbow and leading her away from Derek. Just before he was out of sight she looked back and saw a worried face. _Now I want to comfort him not Bailey._

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked looking into Bailey's eyes.

"Cristina's in the locker room crying. I don't know what's wrong. She asked for you." _What oh my god. Cristina!_ Bailey took Meredith's arm and walked to an elevator with her. "Grey, I need you to help her. Do whatever you have to do. " Bailey quickly looked behind her at the other occupants in the elevator and leaned into Meredith's ear. "Don't tell anyone I care this much. I will make your life a living hell if you do." She whispered it harshly in Meredith's ear.

"Bailey, Crist-"

"Yes they will be okay." Bailey quickly cut in. The elevator open and Meredith's rushed out of it to the locker room.

"Cristina!" Meredith yelled running toward her friend slouched over, sitting on the wooden bench, her shoulders were shaking, when she looked up to Meredith she had red eyes, a running nose and a red face. Meredith frowned at her friend and quickly sat down beside her. This one time Cristina leaned over to her, wrapped her arms around Meredith's torso, and dug her head into Meredith's shoulder. Meredith responded by wrapping her arms around Cristina. _She really must be really sad. She's hugging me. It's nice to hug Cristina. It's really nice. It would be better if she wasn't hugging me because she had be crying. Wait is she still crying. She is my shirt is getting wet._ "Cristina, what's wrong. What happened?" She softly asked.

"Meredith, I love you. I do." She whispered as a response. _What? Why is she telling me this? What is wrong?! I mean I love her too but why would she be telling me this. Did someone die? Is she dying? What the hell? _

"I love you too, Cristina." She whispered. Meredith felt Cristina nod her head and sob into her shoulder. _She's not ready to tell me what's wrong yet. I'll let her do it on her own time._

"When I was nine my dad died. He died in a car crash. I was in the car with him. I tried to stop the bleeding in his chest, but I couldn't… I couldn't stop it, Mer." Cristina sighed. She sat up and looked into Meredith's eyes. _Why is she telling me this? Is it the anniversary of the crash or something?_

"Okay." Meredith whispered. She placed one hand on Cristina's back and rub circles on her the way Derek always does for her when she's crying or feeling bad. Cristina lets out a sob before taking a shaky breath and sighing deeply.

"He died, Meredith. I was nine and I had to watch my father die with my hands on him. He turned cold in my hands before the paramedics got there."

"Okay." Meredith whispered again. Cristina looked back at her and sniffled.

"A guy came in. He had a nine-year-old daughter with him. They were in a car crash. She had a few scratches but he had a long, deep cut on his chest full of dirt. I got the little girl." Cristina stopped and took a deep breath. _Cristina always says kid or something like that she never says little girl or boy. She's really emotional. _"She had blood all over her hands and shirt. She wasn't talking so I looked at her hands for any cuts but they were perfectly fine. When I was staring at her hands she said that the bleeding wouldn't stop. So she used her shirt to help her. The bleeding didn't stop but it slowed down until the paramedics could get there. Her father is in surgery right now. Burke says he has a good chance of making it out." Meredith looks at Cristina's face searching for something different than what she thought Cristina thought. _Please don't think that if you had used your shirt to help stop the bleeding it would have saved your dad. Please don't say you blame yourself for the death of your dad._ "What, if I used my shirt. The paramedics could have come and helped him instead of taking us to a hospital and calling the time of death on my dad." Cristina whispered. Meredith gripped Cristina's shoulders and forced her to look her in the eye.

"Cristina Yang, your father's death was not your fault. You said there was a car crash. That crash killed him. You tried your hardest to save his life. You let him live long enough to show him how much you loved him." Meredith stared her in the eyes. Cristina swallowed. "What were the last words he said to you?" Meredith softly asked. Cristina looked in thought for a moment before she got tears in her eyes again. "If it's too personal you don't have to tell me." She quickly added.

"He said, 'I love you with all my heart.' Then he grabbed one of my hands squeezed it then he died." She whispered. Meredith smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Meredith." She whispered. Meredith nodded her head.

"You have to deal with emotional me for the next few months. So, I think your okay with this." Meredith laughed and pulled back from their hug.

"You're not gonna come to me with all the emotional stuff are you?" Meredith laughed at Cristina's scared face.

"Maybe. Not all of it though." Cristina stood and walked over to her locker.

DMDMDMD

_What's wrong with Miranda? She seemed genuinely scared. I hope Meredith can help. I don't want her emotions to go crazy though. _

"Hey." Meredith said running up to him out of breath. Derek inspected her with his eyes. She looked at him funny and smiled awkwardly.

"You okay?" He asked rubbing her arm. Meredith nodded her head.

"I'm fine, Derek." She answered with a small laugh. _Oh no. She said fine. Wait was that a Meredith fine or a normal fine. _

"What happened?" He asked fighting the urge to cup her cheek. They were at the nurses' station they had to be professional.

"Cristina had a bad day. Things from her past came up. She needed to talk and stuff." Meredith reached for the chart in his hands. _Good it's only Cristina. What happened? I'll ask later. _

"Is she okay?" He asked clearing his throat. Meredith looked up at him for a second. _Oh god. What did I say wrong?_

"She's okay. You care about her don't you?" She stated. Derek turned to look at her. She had a little grin on.

"She's your sister. So she's my family." He shrugged. "Your family's mine." Meredith nodded her head and looked at the floor. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly. This time he softly moved her chin up to look at him before dropping his hand again.

"Your family." She simply stated. Derek grabbed her hand and quickly led her into an empty conference room.

"Do you want to meet my family, Mer?" He asked rubbing her arms. Meredith looked into his eyes. _That's a pleading look. What is she pleading for? To see my family? Not to see my family? Is she pleading for me? I should just ask her._

"Your family's really big, right?" She whispered looking down. Derek cupped her cheeks and brought her face up to look at his.

"We don't have to meet all of them at once." He smiled down at her.

"How big is your family?" She looked into his eyes. He could see her growing tears in his eyes. _What?! Why is she going to cry? _Derek pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry, Mer." He whispered into her hair. He felt little drops of wetness on his scrub shirt. _Please don't cry. I don't want to see you hurt._

"Derek?" She sobbed. Derek sighed and kissed her head.

"You know I have four sisters. Three of them have husbands and children. The children in all make up fourteen. I have my mom. And then there is Kathleen's husband's family. I'll explain more about that later. But their family is like an extension to ours. They only have three kids. Their father died four years after my dad died. You know Mark, right?" He asked. Meredith sniffled and nodded her head against his chest. "He's apart of our family. Last time I talked to my mom Mark was still a member of our family. Even though he slept with Addison. I don't know if I'm ready to be brothers with him yet. But I know you want us to at least be friends. I'll try for you. If you want we can go visit my mom and he can come with us to help." Derek felt Meredith wrap her arms tighter around him and she lifted her head off his chest to look up at him.

"Really?" she whispered. Derek smiled down at her.

"If you want. I know my mom really wants to meet you. I also have to go visit someone before one of the girls comes to kill me alive." Meredith chuckled at him.

"What are your sisters like?" She wiped tears off her cheeks and pushed her bangs out of her face. _Don't start with Nancy. She's a bitch. I wouldn't go with harsh. They're more protective. But if I talk some sense into them before we get there they might be nice to her._

"Kathleen's a psychiatrist. She's quiet but likes to joke around. You have to understand before we see them or I go on that my family has a weird sense of humor. We give each other more or else crap about the other but we don't mean it. It's a joke. You know how George and Cristina tell each other stuff but they don't mean it and they still love each other after it." Meredith swallowed.

"Yeah." She breathed.

"Well that's kinda how we are. We fight and tell each other stuff we don't mean and we laugh about it. When you relax and you're just with me nobody else I see that comes out in you. That is how I know you can survive my family. I'm pretty sure you were built to survive with my family." Meredith smiled at him. Derek gave her a quick kiss to the lips and continued. "Nancy is going to be a bitch to you. It doesn't matter if everyone else loves you. She was a bitch to everyone else I brought home. Which consisted of three girls but still. I'll talk to her though. I know Addison has been talking to them but from what she says they're still not completely over the fact that she slept with Mark. My mom really wants to meet you. Amelia is my younger sister. She's spunky and her jokes are a little less hurtful or something. Liz is really pushy and your going to have to be as open as you can be with her. But the first meeting I most likely won't leave your side unless I absolutely have to." Meredith smashed her lips against his.

"We can talk about this later, Der. We have to go." She pulled on his hands and led him out of the conference room. _How did that make her feel better? These pregnancy hormones are weird._

MDMDMDMDM

"I'm drained." Meredith sighed plopping down on the locker room bench. Alex walked over to her and threw his shirt over her head. "Ew! Why does this smell like vomit? Did someone throw up on you? Alex you suck!" She screamed throwing his shirt back. Alex laughed and sat down shirtless next to her.

"You'll be okay." He grinned at her. Meredith pouted and crossed her arms around her chest. Alex gave her a side hug and laughed as he pulled back from her.

"Why were you hugging Meredith?" Izzie asked walking in and giving Meredith and Alex a glare. Meredith sighed and stood up to change.

"Meredith got all sad because I threw my scrub shirt on her." Alex explained moving closer to Izzie. He leaned over and whispered, "I think the hormones are wacky." in her ear. Izzie rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle. _What did he say?_

"Izzie, what did Alex say?" Meredith asked glaring at Alex. He shrugged and moved over to his locker.

"Nothing." Izzie responded.

"Fine I'm going to assume it was about sex."

"What's about sex?" Cristina asked. She dropped Meredith's gum pack in her hand, walked to her locker and threw it open.

"Alex whispered something about sex in Izzie's ear." Meredith sat down and slipped into her shoes.

"He didn't! It was about something else!" Izzie yelled pouting. Cristina laughed and turned around. _This is going to be fun._

"Just keep telling yourself that." Cristina grinned.

"Shut up, Cristina!" Izzie growled pulling her shirt on.

"That sounds like a good idea." Alex laughed running off to answer a page. Cristina scoffed and turned around again.

"Well I'm off. Bye guys. I'll see you sometime later." Meredith stuffed her pager, phone and a light textbook into her bag. She flung it over her shoulder and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Will you be at home?" Izzie asked taking out a baggy of cereal and munching on it.

"Yeah. Please stop baking stuff that has blackberries in it. The smell travels and it makes me want to vomit." Meredith frowned at Izzie.

"Oh, okay. I didn't know that. Is there anything else that you don't want me to bake?" Izzie asked taking a swing out of her water bottle.

"No, but those cinnamon muffins you made yesterday were the best." Meredith moaned then looked at Izzie's face. "You can make whatever you want just not any blackberries stuff." Meredith quickly smiled and walked away. _I sounded like Izzie was my chef or something and I was putting my input on what she should bake. Oh god that was horrible._

DMDMDMD

"Hey, Mer." Derek stood up from his place in the lobby chair. Meredith smiled at him and leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek. "How did the baby treat you today?" He slipped into his coat and smiled at her. Meredith shrugged and adjusted her bag. "Were you nice to Mommy today?" Derek placed one hand on her belly and the other on her lower back. _I can't believe a little bit of me is growing into a human being inside the love of my life. She's caring for out child a way I will never be able to do. God I love her so much._

"The baby was good. I threw up a few times. Had a craving for ketchup during lunch." She shrugged and let him steer her into the parking lot and to the car they took today.

"Your house, right?" Derek pulled out of the lot and turned to her house.

"Yeah." Meredith yawned. She leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes. _She's so peaceful when she sleeps. Her face looks so soft and happy. _

MDMDMDM

Meredith felt something rubbing her thigh. She moaned and turned her head. _Why is that cold? I fell asleep on the way home didn't I. I better tell him I'm awake before he carries me inside again._

"Meredith, we're home. Wake up, Mer." Derek said gently. Meredith blinked her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "Hey." Meredith smiled and rubbed her face.

"Sorry I fell asleep." She mumbled moving off the door. Derek shrugged and ran around the car to her side.

"I don't care. You had a long day." Derek grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car.

"Can we sit on the couch and watch old movies while eating ice cream?" Meredith asked looking up at Derek with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes." He wrapped an arm around her and they stepped into the open house. _Izzie has to learn how to lock a door. Well at least it wasn't wide open like what George does._

DMDMDMD

"I love you, Meredith." Derek sighed. He lifted her into his arms and carried her up to their bed.

"Hmmm, love you." Meredith mumbled into his chest. Derek smiled and put her gently on their bed. She gripped his shirt in a tight fist before he could get away.

"Mer, I have to-"

"No." She murmured. Derek sighed and rolled over her to his side of the bed. Meredith cuddled up to his side and he pulled the blankets over them. Meredith gave his rib cage a little sloppy kiss and he heard her snoring coming out a second later. _I could get used to this snoring. Maybe._


End file.
